Lover for Hire
by kittenrocs
Summary: Alois Trancy, Known to his fellow workers as Trampsy,  he himself had been working as a prostitute for three years then he is given a mysterious letter inviting him to the home of a rich male known as Ciel. Rated M For Future Lemons.
1. My New boss?

A line appeared on the canvas of the blond's face as he was led into a new room, this one lined with expensive paintings as far as the eye could see, the walls painted a porcelain shade of white.

Knee high black leather boots, heels that left imprints in the carpet behind them tapped lightly on the polished floor boards at which they now stood, a ribbon of a purple shade twisted the two front halves of the boots together.

Alois had worked at an array of places yet this appeared to the be the most exquisite place yet, everything seemed to fit into place from the golden window frames to the rich, vibrant red curtains that lined the arched windows.

Light peered inside dappling the ground on which he stood, dancing around his tip of his black heeled boot, He was told this was where one rich Earl lived "Ciel Phantomhvive" Was the name the blond was given.

_Heh, probably another spoilt rich brat. _He had at first thought, but the boy who descended the stairs looked much younger then he had expected. Only twelve... thirteen, no older. He frowned. He'd never worked under someone so young and he didn't know how to react.

Alois watched as the male approached, soon standing in front of him. He was at first surprised by his employer's appearance, he had blueish gray hair cut in a bob like style, one blue eye that gleamed out but the other covered by a midnight black eye patch.

His brow furrowed a little as he looked the blond up and down, the gaze made Alois feel uncomfortable and soon he found his lanky fingers slid under the band of his shorts, fabric that ended half way down his thigh.

"So, You're the one then?".

His voice was blank, almost emotionless yet laced with a definite sense of power that made the blond want to shrink back, Gulping forcing down the lump that hard formed in the core of his throat he clearly replied.

"Yes, Alois Trancy, That is I".

The Earl simply nodded turning on the heel of his boot and making his way up one of the staircases, not bothering to look back at the blond male. "Sebastian Will show you to your room".

Azure eyes blinked twice and Alois glanced from side to side trying to locate the one Ciel had called "Sebastian". Then from the corner of his eye he spotted a shadow that drew his gaze in.

A male, clad in a black suit with matching raven locks and piercing blood red eyes gazed down at him wearing a smile that seemed a little too cheery.

"Welcome, please follow me".

And soon he found himself following this strangely dressed butler up a different set of stairs, he was already sure that this was going to be very interesting.


	2. Home sweet Home?

**After all the reviews, I had no reason not to update as soon as possible :3**

**And yes they perhaps will be a seme side to Ciel later on the fic so~ BEWARE -giggles-**

**Well~ enjoy.**

The room was large larger then any the blond had seen in his life his lips parted gaping at the scene in front of him, The curtains were a royal rich blue and were held to the side by a golden twined rope , the light from the front window laid patterns over what appeared to be silk sheets that covered a large almost queen sized bed.

"I Hope it is to your liking, Sir Trancy" The butler stated, a white clad hand covering his chest for a moment as he bowed.

Azure eyes widened a little and Alois found his hands pushed out in front of his body shaking a few times before nodding "It's w-way more then that! It's... just so wow.." He murmured eyes sweeping across the room taking it in with one long glance.

"My lord Will be pleased it is to your liking" The raven stated, wearing an almost devious smirk as he turned on his heel stepping out of the room.

The butler creeped Alois out a little but that wasn't too much of a bother, the place was beautiful and his new "Master" Wasn't so bad looking he was pretty sure he would come to like this place more and more.

Kicking off his Black boots he flopped back on the bed the sheets instantly wrinkling under his body, giggling some he rolled onto his back staring up at the expensive looking hanging light that was left off hanging from the roof, this place truly was amazing.

But he was worried, concerned for his brother... He didn't know when he would return to the village and as long as Luca was there he new it had to be soon.

_(Flash Back)_

_Luca gazed up at his older brother frowning a little "Brooooother~?" He spoke in a sing-song voice as he gripped the blond's sleeve holding it tightly in the palm of his tiny hand._

"_Mmm?" Alois's reply was muffled as he shoved multiple items of clothing into a suit case, only early that day had he received the letter telling him that he was to be hired by a really rich Earl._

"_Where are you going?" He whimpered, his eyes seeming sad almost willing to allow tears to pool in the corners as he pressed his face to his brother's sleeve._

_Alois sighed a little in response pausing his packing to wrap his arms around the other, a frown forming on his lips. "Away... but it will only be for a little while"._

_Luca sniffled clinging to the other for a long time, tears rolling down his flush ridden cheeks. "P—Promise?" He choked out from between tears._

"_Promise". The blond confirmed._

Now he found himself questioning if he would be back for his brother as soon as he thought...

Wiping the thought clear from his mind he crossed his arms behind his head to support himself, allowing his azure eyes to slip closed. Right now all he needed were more worries on his mind... For now the village... and his brother.. had to stay out of his mind.

Even if worry was already gnawing it's way into his stomach.


	3. Dinner time curiousity

The boy gaped in awe as he gazed the room up and down willing his azure eyes to observe every nook and cranny of the room, everything from the wooden chairs to the chandeliers looked expensive, even the vases looked as if that the blond wouldn't have been able to afford them even if he had worked flat out for like a year and a half.

"To your liking I assume?" The boy asked, raising his head blue eyes meeting those of the blonde's his voice seeming a little blunt. Blank even and to the point.

Alois paused before nodding twice, even three times a broad smile on his lips "It is indeed beautiful Master!" He replied beaming.

Ciel seemed a little taken back by the cheerful response but nodded all the same motioning with a flick of his silver fork for the slave to take his post at the end of the table, as ordered the blond flopped down instantly crossing his legs as if on instinct. The food served looked divine, the most delicious food he had ever laid his eyes on... yet this was for him? He suddenly felt confused.. He was a slave not a member of this family so why was he being treated to such luxuries.

Before the young slave-boy could air his complaint the butler began to speak in that eerie voice that sent shivers up his spine "After dinner, you shall be escorted to your quarters by one of the other servants, My Master will not be requiring your services again until after tomorrow's arranged breakfast".

Alois was awe stricken, No work! What the hell was going on here?, Usually he would spend the night in the bed of his Master doing all kinds of un-speakable things.. that he himself would have rather forgotten yet now he was being let off the chain, he was like a dog that had been caged all his life and was now being set free... he had no idea what to do and this whole situation was now feeling a little uncomfortable.

He had found he was poking vigorously at his food but not picking a piece up to eat, this bothered his master and was rather irritating "Is it not to your liking?" The Earl questioned his fine brow cocked, in an arched manor.

"E—Eh! What no um! Its great really.. im just... a little tired" The blond layered lie ontop of lie to covered up for the confusion he was feeling, he felt his cheeks turn a light dusty shade of pink as he lowered his head to avoid the smaller male's cold blue stare.

"Sebastian".

The butler instantly raised his head, red hues meeting his Master's gaze "Take Trancy to his room for the evening" He instructed now pushing away his plate as he got to his feet, the blond was curious now!

He wanted to know where his Master slept.. what he did all night, but instead of being allowed to follow he found himself being wheeled back into the bedroom in which he had previously had a chance to explore.

The butler flashed him a creepy smile "Do sleep well, Trampsy".

Ick, He truly hated that nick-name and how the butler knew it was beyond him... He waited until the footsteps of the raven haired male faded before wrapping his fingers around the golden knob and giving it a furious turn.

Locked!

Damn it...

Kicking off his boots he began to strip down until he lay in his knee highs and boxers eyes fixed on the roof top... for now it looked like he was going to have to play along with these new rules if he liked it or not.


End file.
